


Leo explains the Mug Incident

by ShadowLink720



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, Other, anyway, i'll shut up now, idk it's just some dumb thing I made a while ago, it's just a fact that we change depending on who we surround ourselves with :V, like... a WHILE ago, you can't tell me that leo wouldn't take after his retainers even a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLink720/pseuds/ShadowLink720





	Leo explains the Mug Incident

Hinoka followed Takumi’s confused gaze over to the youngest Nohrian prince. Leo was quite content sitting there, with his coffee.

There was nothing unusual about it in concept; the Nohrian royals all seemed to run solely on what Leo had once jokingly described as ‘dirty bean water’. The confusion arose from the fact Leo was using a bowl instead of a cup, which there were plenty of as they were strewn about the room.

Takumi finally broke the silence. 'Any particular reason why you’re doing… that?’ His eyes narrowed, it looked like he trying to figure out what was going on in the Nohrian prince’s head more than anything else.

Leo briefly set the bowl down, and the first time he tried to speak he was interrupted by his own snort of laughter. He was grinning like an idiot even after he tried to compose himself. 'Just wait 'til Xander walks in, then you’ll know why.’  
Hinoka felt her head tilt to one side instinctively as Leo took another sip from the bowl. The Nohrian prince caught on to the gesture as a sign to elaborate.

'Trust me, you’ve never watched something quite as spectacular. You can physically see Xander have a small heart attack and simultaneously watch his faith in humanity die a little more.’

As if staged, Xander walked in the moment after Leo had finished talking. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his little brother, his expression completely unreadable, and almost immediately walked back out of the room without so much as a sound.

A few tense seconds of silence later and Leo had erupted with laughter. Hinoka saw Takumi physically jump at the same moment, before he once again narrowed his gaze. Hinoka couldn’t help but laugh a little herself, something about Leo’s laughter was contagious to her, even if others would look on - too baffled by Leo’s sense of humour for words.

Leo had to wipe tears away from his eyes before he could attempt to compose himself again.  
Takumi raised an eyebrow, expecting the reason behind such bizarre behaviour, even for Leo who was somewhat infamous for such things.

Leo had to make a few attempts to start without laughing, but he eventually got it.  
'Well, you see; one morning back at Castle Krakenburg, I was doing this exact thing - you know, coffee out of a bowl. Before Xander was able to think of how to phrase 'bro, what the fuck’ in a more… Xander-y way, I turned to him and said 'Oh hey Xander! What a morning, right? It’s pretty muggy out there.’.’ Leo had to take a minute to find his already faltering composure before continuing. 'Xander just looked at me, with this completely blank expression, before he began to suspect something was up. He turned around to walk back out and said to me 'If I go outside and I see a single cup; I’m disowning you as a brother.’.’ Leo paused to take another sip of his coffee, before adding; 'He didn’t speak to me for a month. But it was worth it.’

Takumi just stared, he looked more lost than before, but Hinoka couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter much like Leo had done.  
'So… what, had you placed a cup outside the door?’ She asked, picturing the look of utter disappointment Xander must have had.

'What do you take me for? Some kind of animal?’ Leo began, with a jokingly offended tone. His grin widened, 'I wouldn’t do this kind of thing half-assed, oh no. Xander was greeted with every single cup from the castle.’

Takumi shook his head in disbelief, 'No, Xander would have noticed something like that.’

'Oh, I know. That’s why I did it at night, since he actually sleeps, unlike your brother.’ The shine in Leo’s eyes told Hinoka that this was an achievement he was still proud of. 'Elise helped me make sure I got them all, of course.’  
Hinoka knew that Leo had an irregular stance on sleep, but staying up all night just for one joke did seem a little… well, extreme, however it must have been quite the sight to behold. She couldn’t help but chuckle again.  
Takumi was dumbfounded, he looked as if he was trying to find what was so funny about the event. Hinoka could almost physically see him trying to figure it out because of how intense his expression was.

Suddenly, Leo stopped giggling like a child and sighed deeply. 'I peaked that day.’ He suddenly sounded tired; some kind of melancholy? 'I doubt I’ll ever reach that level again, it’s just been downhill since.’

Hinoka was about to awkwardly pat the prince on the back at an attempt to console him, but as suddenly as the down spell had come on, it was gone again.  
'So that’s the story of why Xander doesn’t let me get near cups unsupervised.’

Takumi blinked. 'Seriously?’ He seemed a bit more inclined to believe the Nohrian prince now.

Leo nodded, 'Of course, he hardly ever knows where I am, so fuck the system, am I right?’ He took another long sip of his coffee, not taking his eyes off of Takumi.

Hinoka couldn’t tell if Takumi let out a sound akin to laughter because he was starting to find it funny or if it was a strange cough and he was just so baffled that he had fallen into a state of hysteria.


End file.
